A Forbidden Love
by caramelpuffs
Summary: She's in love with her brother & he's in love with his best friend. So, what's wrong with that? Well, his bestfriend is... a GUY? A real trouble, isn't it? But the worst is, a big mistake will be committed and everything that's hidden will be revealed.


**A/N:** Hello everyone. This is my first ever Fan fiction. I don't know if this is going to be a HIT but still I want to give it a try. I just want to share to you some of my works. Hope you'll like it.

**Summary:** She's in love with her brother & he's in love with his best friend. So, what's wrong with that? Well, his bestfriend is... a GUY? A real trouble, isn't it? But the worst is, a big mistake will be committed and everything that's hidden will be revealed.

**Disclaimer:** I can't do anything about this thing for this is really a MUST. I do not own Card Captor Sakura, neither Sakura nor the hottie Syaoran. They belong to CLAMP.

* * *

**°§º A Forbidden Love º§°**

_by Shan Khulet_

Chapter 1:

Mysteries

* * *

"Onii-chan, do you think this dress really suites me? Because it's too pink and a bit girlish." A young girl held the dress in front of her as she looked at the mirror.

"Of course that suites you. Pretty dress always suites to pretty girls and you are the prettiest girl in the whole world." He pinched her nose.

"Nii-chan, you're fooling me again." The girl stared at her reflection in the mirror. She turned right, then left, and then around, checking every angle of her body with the dress still on her clasps. Then she sighed.

"Of course I'm not, you are prettiest among the prettiest. Can't you see that?" The guy sat at the edge of a bed and he smoothened the green blankets covering it. "Wait. It took me hours before I could decide on what to give you and when I saw that I just thought that it is perfect for you and that you would really love it. Besides that's one of the latest trends in America. Don't tell me you don't like it?" He frowned.

"I like it nii-chan." She smiled at him softly.

Oh! She has the sweetest smile ever. Her lips are as pink as the Cherry blossom's petals. Her face was so soft and her radiant skin glows like the moonlight. Her petite body was near to perfection. Just perfect for a 16 year-old, those long and slender legs, skinny arms and sexy curves. Her waist length auburn hair was so smooth and silky that it follows her every move. But what made her prettier are those precious emerald orbs, matched with perfectly arched brows and long lashes, that sparkled as the lights hit it. She's indeed, one of the prettiest girls in the world, honed to perfection. Every piece of her was lovely that for sure every guy wanted to have. But despite having everything a girl could ever wish for, it showed that she was unhappy because of a thing that no one really knows nor could ever understand.

"I like it very much." but her smile slowly faded away. "Onii-chan will you just—" the guy stared at her and worried eyes can be seen from his handsome face.

"Sakura, you know very well that my job there is very important. Just another two years, okay."

"But another 2 years is long. Why do you need to work there anyway? Why don't you just work here and stay with me. There are a lot of job offerings in Tokyo, we can just move there if you want. But please do not go back to America anymore. Just stay here with me. Please, Touya." Tears started to form along the corner of her eyes.

"We already talked about it, right? I thought you already understood everything. My work in America is better than any job here in Japan. I'm doing this not only for myself, but for you as well. For us, Sakura, for us."

"Mom and dad were already gone. And I don't want to lose an important person in my life again. You're the only one that's left for me and I don't want to lose you, Touya because I can't take it anymore. You've been away for a year and I haven't seen you for so long. Then after this day you're going to leave me again" Tears started to flow out of her eyes and rolled down onto her soft cheeks.

"Sakura, a little patience my dear, just another two years and after that I'll come back, I promise." Touya stood up and hugged her sister tightly. "Besides, you're okay with Yukito now, aren't you? I know you liked him Sakura. Don't lie to me." He smiled at her and shoved those stray hairs away covering her face. She smiled back at him. Yes, he liked Yukito very much but not as much as he liked Touya.

"Don't cry anymore, okay." He gently wiped her tears and smiled. "It is your birthday. Don't show me those tears, okay. I know you don't want them to see those sad eyes when you go down, especially Yukito. Smile now little Saku."

"Be sure to comeback nii-chan. That's a promise, okay."

"That's a promise." He kissed forehead and she smiled gently. "Be ready now. There are a lot of visitor downstairs. You wouldn't want to keep them waiting, right? So hurry up. Go and change into the pretty dress your Onii-chan gave you."

"Okay." The guy walked away and headed to the door. He grabbed for the door knob and turned it.

"I love you, Touya." Sakura said before Touya can close the door. "I love you, too Imouto." And he completely disappeared before her eyes.

Sakura was left inside her room. She sat on her bed and caressed her orange and white-colored cat that was lying there for an hour now.

"Kero, you're the only one that's left to me now. Otou-san and Okaa-sama were gone now, and onii-chan will be leaving. Promise me that you'll stay with me forever okay." The cat stretched out his legs and curled his body beside Sakura. She sighed and murmured to herself.

"Touya, I wish you knew. I wish you knew how much I love you. I wish you knew how much I missed you. I wish you knew how much it pained me when I see you staring at me but then looked for me as you little sister, just your little sister. I wish you knew that everyday I'm praying that you aren't my brother so I could love you without any hesitations because of what other my think. I wish you knew everything that happened to me when you're away. I wish you knew all of the sufferings I've undergone. I wish you knew what was happening to me inside Yukito's household. I wish you knew everything. But, everything was just wishing and hoping and that none of it will happen."

She stood up and quickly changed into the dress her brother gave to her a while ago. Then she sat down in front of her dresser and swiped a pinkish gloss on her luscious lips. She smiled slightly.

"This is gonna be the last day I'm wearing this dress. This is gonna be the last day I'm having this pink gloss on my lips. This is gonna be the last day I'll be seeing this long and beautiful locks." She brushed her hair twice before putting on her little tiara. "And this is the last day everyone would see me because after this day, their little Sakura will be gone." Tears fall from her eyes and she stared at herself one last time. "I'm sorry Touya, but I'm already tired of loving you secretly. Besides, I've suffered a lot and I don't want to be hurt anymore."

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_I promised to myself that it's going to be the last. But—_

"Sakura, Sakura!!" a black-haired girl called for her friend who was seated at the passenger seat, staring outside the car's window.

"Yow!! No need to yell at me Tomoyo! I'm not deaf." She turned on her left to see her friend who's in front of the wheel.

"I was calling you for about ten times but you're not paying any attention. What's playing on your mind now, eh?"

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. I was just thinking about—" she paused for a while and spoke again. "Ah! Never mind."

"You still can't forget everything about it right? It's been a month now since I s—"

"Yeah. And let's not talk about it anymore. I'm over it."

"Really eh? You know what, Sakura? What you're doing is not helping you even a bit. You don't need to do that to yourself and about that girl, Hina. Yes she is really nice and sweet and she's pretty, too. But y—" the girl Tomoyo sat up straight from her seat after turning away from her friend.

"Don't start Tomoyo. We've already talked about this a lot of times. I don't want any argument this day. I don't want to ruin both our moods." Sakura said to her best friend. Tomoyo didn't say a thing. She knew her friend was right. Talking about this stuff at this time of the day will not do any good. But she already talked to her friend about this thing for a lot of time but she didn't bother to listen to her, instead they would just end up arguing and she doesn't want that to happen over and over again.

After an hour of driving they arrived in front of a big gate which surrounds a very big house. Tomoyo honked her car and the gate opened widely.

"We're finally here." Tomoyo told her friend.

"Do I really need to join you in this event? This is your batch's reunion." She asked her friend as they stepped out of the car.

"OUR batch's reunion." she reminded her. "This is your batch as well."

"Yeah, but not anymore. Since the day I dropped out from school." She walked with her friend towards the mansion.

The place was really big. It was ten times bigger than their house before. A fountain stood in front of the mansion and there were bushes that surround it. The mansion was booming with lights. It was really pretty but not as pretty as she was that night. They were walking towards the front door when Sakura saw a figure of someone that was standing on the terrace, which she taught was staring at them since they arrived. She was trying to see the face of the figure but looked away when Tomoyo called her.

"Sakura, let's go inside."

Tomoyo opened the door and every one turned their back on them but all eyes were fixed to no one but Sakura Kinomoto. She was wearing a long black dress, with slits that reached up to her thighs which showed her long and slender legs. The gown she wearing, which was personally made by her beloved friend Tomoyo, has a haltered cut which showed her perfectly sun-kissed skin, her molded shoulder blades, her nice cleavage, her bare back and her sexy curves. The dress has pink prints of cherry blossom petals that started from the left side of her hips down to the bottom right of the skirt. Her shoulder length hair was curled and a thin silver headband with diamonds attached to it, perfectly rested on top of her crown. She hadn't lost that perfection she had 6 years ago.

"Long time no see Sakura. It's been a while now. No wonder, you still look gorgeous." A black haired guy with blue eyes approached Tomoyo and Sakura.

"And you first noticed her than me?" Tomoyo looked fiercely at the guy in front of them. "That's very good of you, Eriol."

"Oh my dear. It's not that, I haven't seen your lovely friend for a long time that's why I complimented on her first. Are you getting jealous my love?"

"Haha. You two, haven't changed even a bit." Sakura laughed to the both of them. She knew Eriol since he and Tomoyo got together back in college, but then she hadn't seen him after she stopped schooling. Eriol still doesn't know a thing of what happened, he was still clueless until now and she doesn't have any plan of him knowing a single thing.

"I think we better excuse ourselves first Sakura, I want to show something to your beloved friend."

"Going now? I haven't seen you for so long and you're gonna leave me already? After this you won't see me again."

"We'll just be away for a while, we'll be back sooner. Besides, you have a lot to tell me after disappearing like that." Eriol smiled at him and they left Sakura behind.

She was familiar with some of the people inside, but not all, she hadn't seen them for two years and she can't even recognize some of them. She went to the food table and got some drinks and proceeded to the corner of the hall beside the window and she stared outside. It was a lovely night today, like the day 6 years ago, when she celebrated her 16th birthday the day when she ran away from home and everything about her changed.

She faced the crowd to looked for her friends but Eriol and Tomoyo were no where to be found. Some of the people were dancing while some of them were chit-chatting, but most of them, especially the guys were still staring at her.

"Oh my God, why do they need to stare at me like that? Damnit! I'm not a goddess." She murmured to herself as she turned her back to them. Then she winced as her foot ached. She's been standing there for thirty minutes while wearing shoes 3 inches high. She looked for a vacant chair and sat down.

"Why do I need to wear this stupid dress anyway? It's irritating, and these shoes. Ouch!" she rubbed the sole of her feet that was now swollen red. "I'm not anymore used to wearing this kind of clothings. Ah! Tomoyo is really making me sick. I should have disagreed with her in joining this reunion. Shit!!" she looked down at her foot when she saw a pair of black shoes in front of her. She raised her head only to see a very handsome guy which happened to be so familiar with her.

Then it registered on her mind.

_S-syaoran! My god! What was he doing in here?_ She bowed down again to look at her feet.

"Hello beautiful lady. Would you mind dancing with me?" the brown-haired guys stretched out his arms and his eyes were fixed on hers. Sweat started to drop one by one on the side of her head.

_This is terrible! How could I forget that he was Eriol's friend back in college? This is not good. Oh yes! He can't recognize me, with my hair, and my clothes, plus I'm not wearing my contact lens. Yes! There really is no way he could recognize me._ She raised her head again and stood up to face the guy in front of her. She glared at him badly as if he's doing her any harm. She was about to speak but before she could say anything the guy mumbled.

"Wait, you looked familiar. Do you think we've already met?" he stared at her for a longer time and Sakura's hands shook terribly.

Oh my! Not a good move he's starting to recognize me! "N-no. I think this is the first time I saw you." she looked away and answered back in a hard tone.

"Oh! Maybe I just knew someone who looked a lot like you. Haha. Funny isn't it? This is also the first time I saw a beautiful lady like you. Anyway could we dance?"

And what's so funny about that? Besides, it's not a coincidence.

"I'm so sorry but I don't dance with strangers plus my feet were really sore so I need to go find my friend now because I want to go home." Sakura bumped Syaoran who stood there speechless and ran away to look for her friend. This is the first time he was declined by a girl in his whole life and worst, in front of a lot of people whom he knew very well.

"Good move Syaoran!" a boy shouted from a far. Syaoran's face reddened when one guy added, "Our Mr. Perfect was denied by a hot lady. That was cool!"

"Shut the hell up!" Syaoran said with anger as he walked away.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Ah! Do I really need to walk along this street at this time of the night with this kind of clothes on? Why isn't there any taxi here now? Baka. Where did to Tomoyo go?" Sakura kept on walking with her shoes on her hands. She can't take the pain anymore that's why she decided to just remove it.

"Hay!" she sighed loudly. "I must have been harsh on Syaoran this day, but if I didn't do that he'll discover everything, if it wasn't with this stupid dress." Sakura was trying to rip the lower part of her dress when she heard footsteps on her back. She turned around to look for it but saw nothing so she walked faster. She was already near the light post when a figure of two men appeared in front of her. She turned around to avoid the 2 figures only to see another man standing behind her.

"Hey miss! It's so nice to see you around here eh. What made you walk at this time of the night? No ride home? We can help you with that?" the guy behind her. When did they start to follow her?

"Sorry but I don't take ride from strangers." Sakura walked fast towards the man thinking that if she did that they would follow her. But the man grabbed her arms and looked at her eyes. "We're being nice to you but you're rough to us, miss."

"Get off of me!" Sakura was starting to panic. Her heart was thumping really fast and her palms started to sweat.

"Get off of you? Haha. You're kidding us miss. Well, we're letting you go, after we're done with you. "Guys, you know now what to do." He commanded the other guys and they went near her. They pulled her through the narrow streets and started to make their move. Sakura was struggling with all her might, trying to get away from them, but she her strength were all drained after walking for an hour.

"No!!" she yelled.

"No one can hear you, no matter how loud you shouted. Now! Undress her!" The other who grabbed her hand, said. "What a nice thing for this night. She was so sexy and pretty." The guys licked his lips. He went near Sakura who was now trembling.

"Don't go near me!! Get away from me." He touched his face, sweat running down on her cheeks. _No! This is not happening. Not again! Oh God please help me!_ She closed her eyes and the guy started to kiss her neck.

"HELPPPPPPPPPPP!! No!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" Sakura cried out loud.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"What the hell! I can't forgive that girl! Never in my life, have I been declined by girls, not even the prettiest girls. How dare her do that to me, especially in front of my friends! She'll pay for that." Syaoran kicked a soft drink's can in front of him.

"Bullshit! Niko will surely laugh at me when he heard everything that happened today. Argh! That's another pain in the ass. There's no way that he'll find out!" he scratched the back of his head when the thought of Niko laughing hard on him appeared. "Good thing he can't make it to the party, at least he hadn't seen that incident. I must find a way so that Takashi won't be telling him a thing. He'll tease me if he finds out his best friend who calls him self Mr. Hottie is now a loser when it comes to girls. That baka, even if he's too skinny for a guy, he gathers a lot of girls than me! Stup­—"

Syaoran was stopped when he heard a voice coming from no where. It's a girl's voice.

_HELPPPPPPPPP!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!! PLEASE!! _He looked around to where the voice was coming, and ran towards it. When he got near the end of the street he heard the voice was getting louder and louder. He turned to his right then to his left, and there he saw three guys standing in front of a pile of plastic bags.

"Hey what are you doing there?" He called for their attention. The guys stopped from what they were doing and turned around, there he saw a girl lying on the ground almost naked.

"Who are you to interrupt us? We don't need another man to join us in our FUN!" the guy said.

"You fucking bastards! You don't have a place in this society!" he ran towards them.

Three against one, he beat them one by one. For sure, the guys were really big and strong but he, Li Syaoran, who have mastered Karate and was a black-belter, will not let them succeed with their evil plans. He fought with them and was able to land serious punches and kicks on their faces. The guys were now sprawling over the floor. Syaoran made his final move and land a hard punch on the bigger guy's stomach. He winced out of so much pain.

"Go away bastards! And don't show you stupid faces to me again!" The guys ran away with fright on their faces, he was strong, very strong, and it really hurts them. Syaoran was standing still when he remembered the girl who was left at the corner, lying on the ground. He ran back to her and went near her.

She was crying and trembling, her dress was ripped that reveal half of her flesh and her face was filled with dirt. Syaoran tried to touch her but the girl screamed. "DON'T GO NEAR ME! GET AWAY FROM ME! NO! SOMEBODY HELP ME! TOUYA! TOUYA! HELP ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! AH!"

"Shhh. Calm down. Calm down. You're okay now. They're gone, you're safe now. Don't cry anymore." Syaoran removed his coat and placed it at the girl's body. She lifted her up but was so shocked when he saw the girl's face. She was the girl… the one who… Oh my God! He caressed her face and hug her tight.

"Touya! Touya! Touya! You came back. You're back." The girl opened her eyes and touch Syaoran's face. "You saved me Touya. You saved me. I love you!" she tried to kiss him but when her lips was almost an inch away from him she faded out. Good this she was in Syaoran arm so he was able to catch her back to avoid it from hitting the ground.

He stood up and carried her in his toned arms. He walked through the street and called for a taxi. After 5 minutes he was able to get one. He opened the taxi's back door and stepped inside. He seated at the back-ride and positioned the girl in which her head was on his lap and her body was well stretched on the seat.

"Where will be heading sir?" The cab driver asked.

"At the Maple hotel."

He stared at the girl's face lying on his lap. She really was the prettiest girl I've ever seen. That fair skin, those pink lips, and this soft auburn hair. He caressed her smooth locks. And who could have forgot those emerald orbs behind those eyelids? He remember it very well, those precious gems he saw at the party a while ago.

"For sure, Niko will envy me to death. Haha." he smirked sheepishly.

"Pardon sir." driver looked at him from his rear-view mirror.

"Oh! No, it's nothing."

_He'll regret his decision of not coming to this party. He grinned. Nyahaha. You've never seen how pretty this girl I'm with right now. His thought was interrupted when the cab driver spoke again._

"We're here now sir."

"Okay, here." he gave him the money and stepped out the cab. "Keep the change." he headed towards the hotel's glass door that automatically opened.

"Good evening, Mr. Li." The guards greeted. "It's been a long time since your last visit here."

"Yeah. Good evening, too. I've been busy with the company these days, well since mom left for China."

"Oww. At least you still have time for your love life." he looked at the girl on Syaoran's arms. "I see that your girlfriend has faded out."

"Haha. Yeah. She drank too much."

* * *

A/N: Yay! I'm done! I'm done! Whew! There are a lot of secrets in the first chapter. Ah a lot of questions hanging around. What happened to Sakura back then? What did she do after her birthday party? Who was the figure staring at her from the mansion's terrace? And who was this Niko, eh? Tsk. Tsk. Another intruder between our little Syaoran and Sakura's love team? And Sakura was in love with her brother Touya? Oh my God. What's happening? Read and Review to find out. Enjoy.


End file.
